


Playing in the Rain

by sunkwans



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, M/M, Mundane!AU, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soooo much fluff, literally the second fluffiest thing i've ever written, no it's the first, running in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkwans/pseuds/sunkwans
Summary: Alec noticed the rain through his apartment window.An idea hit him like a slap in the face.





	Playing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> this is so fluffy. i'm drowning in fluff. there is a little angst at the beginning, but what's new. enjoy, angels :)

Alec looked at himself in the mirror, and for the first time in a long time, wasn't disgusted by the man looking back at him. The dark, sleepless bags under his eyes had seemingly disappeared, and his hazel eyes were bright. He was happy. 

He'd found someone new, and this someone had brought out the best in him. 

Alec's parents had told him he wasn't good enough, and that he wasn't worth it. Alec finally felt himself breaking from the mold his parents cruel words had created around him. Parents are supposed to love their children unconditionally, and their love was to be unwavering. But what if their child is gay?

You love them anyways.

Alec wasn't just the fact that he was gay; there was more to him. He hadn't thought that for a long time, and he saw himself as being gay a curse, until he met the right person. 

Alec's parents had overlooked Alec's charm, or his wit, and even his intelligence. They'd only saw him being gay, and they told him it was something wrong with him; that he should hide this part of himself. And for a long time he did. 

Until he met Magnus. 

 

~~

 

It hadn't started out a very remarkable day. To the contrary, actually. It was quite a drab day. The sky was full of gray clouds when Alec woke up in the morning, and they had stayed in the sky, hiding the sun. 

But, when Alec looked again, he noticed the rain outside of his apartment window. It landed in big fat drops on the concrete of the ground, and splattered itself on Alec's window. It rolled down the window, and Alec could see his hazel eyes reflecting back to him, the rain looking like tears rolling from his eyes. 

An idea hit him in the face like a slap. Alec looked once again back at the window, and the rain poured harder, the drops falling heavily from the sky. Alec smiled, and left his phone on the counter, grabbing his keys.

Alec ran down the stairs, refusing to wait on the elevator, down to the lobby of his building. He bursted through the front door, and before leaping carelessly into the mesmerizing sheets of rain, a tap came on Alec's shoulder. 

"Sir," a voice said behind Alec. The voice was decidedly male, and Alec felt himself cocking his head, trying to drown out the slap of rain on concrete, to hear the even more mesmerizing sound of the voice. 

"Before you step off of that step, I have to ask if you have an umbrella. I don't know if you noticed, but it is raining. Quite hard, I might add."

Alec smiled, half of his mouth tilting up. "I did notice, but thank you for making sure. No, I do not have an umbrella. Where's the fun in that?"

Alec heard the man hum, before he stepped onto the same step as Alec. Alec looked at him, and felt his mouth dry. The man had thick black hair, which was accented with electric purple stripes. He had dark gold skin, and purple glitter on his cheeks that sparkled like a small constellation. He was wearing black skinny jeans, which Alec thought were unnecessarily tight, and a soft looking purple sweater. He looked over at Alec, and he had the most beautiful, warm chocolate brown eyes. 

"You're right. There really is no fun in that," the man said. He held out his hand for Alec to shake, and Alec gave him his hand. "I'm Magnus."

Alec smiled. "Alec."

"Short for Alexander?" Magnus asked. He still hadn't let go of Alec's hand, and Alec could feel a shiver building. 

Alec nodded, too afraid his voice would come out uneven to talk. 

Magnus smiled a toothy grin, his teeth straight and almost blindingly white. "Good thing we've gotten to know each other. This would be awkward if we hadn't."

"Why would it-" Alec was cut off by Magnus yanking him into the downpour. The rain drenched Alec in second, and yet he felt nothing but warm with Magnus' hand in his. 

Magnus looked beautiful, water clinging helplessly to his long eyelashes and pooling up in his full bottom lip. Magnus' hair was falling in his eyes, and Alec pushed it away gently, with his free hand. 

Magnus released him, only to grab his hand again, with his left hand this time. 

"Off we go," Magnus said, and without warning, pulled Alec into a run through the rain. 

They had jumped in puddles, and ran through the rain like children, and Alec had never smiled so much in his life. That night when they'd returned to the apartment when the rain had stopped, Alec asked Magnus on a date. 

Two weeks later, they had their first kiss in the rain, just like in the movies. 

And Alec realized, that every time his body felt warm, just like it had the first time he met Magnus, it was because he was full of happiness. And something else; something beautiful. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if a few teeth fall out, you're welcome ;) thank you for reading! kudos and comments are welcome <3


End file.
